Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{2}{8}+6\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {6} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {6} + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 14 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{7}{28}+\dfrac{4}{28}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{11}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{11}{28}$